


you're my home

by yellowdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Did I mention fluffy?, Domestic, Fluffy, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, University AU, as in real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreams/pseuds/yellowdreams
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui have been in long distance for a while, attending university in separate countries. Junhui is on school break, so he flies to Korea to visit Wonwoo. Wonwoo wants him to stay."Maybe I can fly to China in a few months time.""Or maybe I can come back here during the summer.""Love, we're doing a whole lot of travelling."





	you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's actually been hell week(s) here at my uni. i was listening to bloom by troye sivan while writing my paper, and this fic just came to me. why is it that my creativity comes out when i should be doing school work? hahahha. anyways, to anyone also having a stressful time at school or at work, i just want to say i believe in you and y'all can do it! don't be too hard on yourself. remember to take proper rest, too! (virtual hug)

Wonwoo stands at the arrival area, apprehensively staring at the gates. He’s clutching a small sign, which reads “My Love”. Wonwoo is well aware at how cheesy this gesture is, but Junhui has always liked cheesy. He waits there for a few more minutes until the gates finally open. A crowd of people files out, filling Wonwoo’s ears with the sound of luggage wheels rolling against the tiles and the joyous greetings exchanged between friends and families.

Wonwoo stands on tiptoes to view past the heads of people that just obscured his line of sight. He cranes his neck, searching for that familiar head of shiny brown hair. He irrationally grows panicked by the second until he hears Junhui’s voice shout his name from the crowd. Wonwoo immediately turns towards the direction of his boyfriend’s voice and finally sees the person his sign is referring to. He beams at the sight of Junhui running towards him- almost _dragging_ his suitcase on the floor, for its wheels couldn’t keep up with Junhui’s pace anymore.

Junhui essentially launches himself unto Wonwoo once he reached some feet distance away. Wonwoo feels his heart swell at the feeling of his boyfriend finally in his arms and the scent of Junhui filling his lungs. “I missed you.” Wonwoo hears Junhui whisper. “I missed you more”, Wonwoo whispers back. He felt as though they could remain embraced right in the middle of the airport forever, having been deprived of this feeling for probably a year now. So when Junhui pulls away, Wonwoo couldn’t deny the tinge of disappointment. Wonwoo is quick to close the gap between them again by gently pinching the other boy’s chin and leaning in for a chaste kiss. He feels Junhui’s hands on his waist and hears his boyfriend sigh in content against his lips. Wonwoo’s slight disappointment returns when they separate once more.

Junhui finally notices the sign Wonwoo’s holding. “You’re so cheesy! I love it.” Junhui giggles as he grabs it from Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo takes the handle of Junhui’s suitcase in one hand and Junhui’s hand in the other. “Come on, let’s go home.” Wonwoo replies with a grin, as they begin to walk away from the arrival area and to the parking lot.

 

“How was the flight, my love?” Wonwoo asks as he drives on the highway headed home. “It was tiring, of course.” Junhui answers, the tiredness growing evident in his voice.

No matter how tired this voice is, Wonwoo marvels at how refreshing it is to finally hear his boyfriend’s voice right next to him and not through earphones. He glances to his side, taking in the sight of his boyfriend on the passenger seat, physically within mere feet away from him and not on a laptop or phone screen. Junhui looks absolutely beautiful like this- his elbow propped on the windowsill of the car door, his head resting on his hand, the sunlight delicately highlighting his face. Of course Junhui regularly sends Wonwoo the most handsome selfies, but no picture could ever beat the handsomeness of the real deal, of Junhui finally in the flesh. Wonwoo smiles to himself and quickly reaches for Junhui’s left hand, resting their locked hands on Junhui’s thigh. “Go ahead and sleep. We still have at least an hour and a half driving time.” Wonwoo says, now keeping his eyes on the road. Junhui yawns in response and briefly lets go of Wonwoo’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

\-----

 

Wonwoo and Junhui have been together since their sophomore year in high school, their relationship strengthening through the years even when Junhui moved back to China to attend university there. They’ve been in long distance for about three years now, with either Wonwoo or Junhui visiting the other when their schedules allow them to. Last year, Wonwoo flew to China to surprise Junhui for their anniversary. This time, Junhui has a month-long break from university, and so he decided to spend this time with Wonwoo in Korea. Of course they would be in regular communication even being countries apart, but a primarily online correspondence has garnered some difficulties for the couple. As much as Wonwoo and Junhui both greatly prefer being physically together, they can’t really make it happen- at least, not right now. Transferring schools, especially in a different country, is far from ideal. 

It is now eight in the evening when Wonwoo finally parks in the lot of his apartment building. He gently shakes Junhui in an effort to wake him, but his boyfriend remains unresponsive. Wonwoo gets out the driver’s seat to walk over to the passenger’s side. He opens the car door and cradles the sleeping Junhui in his arms. He carries the tired boy all the way to his apartment then gently lays him down the bed. Wonwoo pulls the sheets up to Junhui’s chin, admiring the beauty of his boyfriend. The memories of badly missing Junhui come rushing back to him, and Wonwoo finds himself over the moon that he could finally spend some time with the boy he loves, even if that time will only last a month. Wonwoo slowly leans down to kiss Junhui’s forehead before he leaves the apartment to gather Junhui’s things from the trunk of his car.

Wonwoo returns to the bedroom, lugging Junhui’s suitcase and resting it against a wall. He hears Junhui softly and sleepily call his name. “Yes, Junnie?” he responds, turning to face the bed. “Babe, come here…” Junhui stretches out his arms, beckoning Wonwoo to join him. Wonwoo complies, sliding beside Junhui and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Junhui rests his head on Wonwoo’s chest, his breath fanning against Wonwoo’s neck. “Good night, babe.” Wonwoo says, pressing a kiss on the Junhui’s temple. The two quickly fall asleep, still dressed in their outside clothes and all, the scent of airplane still lingering on Junhui’s body. This is the first time in around a year the two sleep with each other’s physical presence, and not with a video feed of each other on Facetime.

 

\-----

 

Junhui may be on school vacation, but Wonwoo definitely isn’t. Wonwoo wakes early in the morning, wishing he could revel in the gentle heaves of Junhui’s sleeping body a little bit longer. He reluctantly leaves the bed and proceeds to get ready for his day at university. Wonwoo leaves some breakfast he’s cooked on the dining table along with a note, which reads “Junhui-ya, I’m sorry I can’t stay home with you today. I’ll be home by six. Have fun and explore the city. I love you.”

Wonwoo’s last class for the day just ended. He files out the lecture hall along with Seungcheol and Mingyu, who are loudly chatting about dinner plans. “Wonwoo, we’re going to eat out tonight. You coming?” Seungcheol asks as they walk down the hallway. “Nah, I’m sorry. I promised Junhui I’d be home by six tonight.” Wonwoo replies, trailing behind the two. Mingyu suddenly whips his head back to face Wonwoo. “Huh, who’s Junhui?” he pries in shock. “Uh, my boyfriend? Guys, I told you he’d be visiting me for the month!” Wonwoo answers in disbelief. Wonwoo has _definitely_ told lengthy stories about Junhui to his friends before in more occasions than he probably should. Then again, sometimes Mingyu doesn’t listen _and_ has a hazy memory. Seungcheol playfully smacks the back of Mingyu’s head and says, “Mingyu, you’re being insensitive! You’ve even talked to Junhui before through Wonwoo’s phone.” “Ah yes, right! I remember now. Sorry, Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu laughs lightly and turns back to the forward direction, rubbing his head. 

As Wonwoo parts ways with the two to head for the parking lot, Mingyu calls after him, “Have fun with Junhui hyung! Tell him I said hi! And that uh I’m sorry for forgetting about him…” Mingyu’s voice falters at that last bit. Seungcheol waves at Wonwoo, “You should bring him along for dinner sometime!” “Yep, will definitely schedule that!” Wonwoo says with one last wave to the two.

  

Wonwoo walks down the hallway of his apartment building, clutching a bouquet of roses he bought on his way home. He opens his door, only to be greeted by the smell of home-cooked dinner and the sight of Junhui, wearing sweats with newly showered hair, sitting on the living room floor while folding Wonwoo’s laundry. In this moment, Wonwoo finds Junhui so absolutely ethereal. He’s lived in this apartment since freshman year of university, yet Junhui’s presence is the thing that finally makes it feel like home. Wonwoo’s home.

Junhui looks up from folding clothes and flashes Wonwoo a huge smile, “Babe, you’re home!” His gaze lowers to the flowers in Wonwoo’s arms. “Are those for me?” he asks with a sly grin, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Wonwoo walks over to Junhui’s position and crouches down to the other’s eye level. “I’m glad you’re here, love.” Wonwoo says quietly, placing the bouquet on Junhui’s lap and kissing the top of his head. “Aish, Jeon Wonwoo, you’ve become soooo cheesy.” Junhui giggles, placing his hand on the back of Wonwoo’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Wonwoo rests his hands on the small of Junhui’s back. He feels the other’s tongue brush against his lower lip. He obliges, and the two get absolutely lost in each other.

The scrunching of the plastic wrapping of the bouquet between them snaps them out. Junhui pulls away with a wide grin and says, “Hey, I made dinner! I’m hungry, I was just waiting for you!” Junhui stands up and hurries to the kitchen to place the roses in a vase. Wonwoo smiles to himself as he joins his boyfriend to set food on the table. Yup, Wonwoo is definitely home.

 

\-----

 

Wonwoo lies on the couch, his his head treating Junhui’s chest like a pillow. He’s wrapped in Junhui’s arms, a thick blanket thrown over them. They’re watching a film on Netflix, but Wonwoo finds that he’s not at all interested. He peels his eyes off the TV screen and looks up at Junhui. Junhui notices and smiles. “What?” he asks. Wonwoo answers him by scooting upwards and pressing his lips against Junhui’s. Junhui kisses back with vigor, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. Wonwoo lowers his kisses along Junhui’s neck, getting even more encouraged as Junhui sighs and moans.

Junhui tugs on Wonwoo’s shirt, and so Wonwoo happily pulls away to take his shirt off and over his head. “Hi.” Junhui says as Wonwoo’s face returns to view, after having been covered by the shirt. Wonwoo giggles and responds, “Hi.” Wonwoo stoops back down to reconnect their mouths, only to stop halfway to marvel at Junhui’s beauty. Even after all these years of being together, Wonwoo still finds himself absolutely amazed that he has Junhui in his life. He’s been with Junhui since the latter had braces and long hair. He’s been with Junhui through all of his awkward teenage phases, and yet, in Wonwoo’s eyes, Junhui has always been and will always be the most beautiful person in existence. From seven years ago when he first laid eyes on Junhui entering the classroom to right at this moment with Junhui underneath him- cheeks flushed pink, eyes twinkling, lips slightly parted, Junhui is so _fucking_ ethereal.

“Wonwoo?” Junhui’s voice is laced with concern when he notices Wonwoo in a trance. “It sucks you live so far away.” Wonwoo whispers, resting his forehead against Junhui’s. “I know, my love. I’m so sorry, but I’m right here now.” Junhui replies, caressing the side of Wonwoo’s face. He pulls Wonwoo back down to close the gap between them. Junhui is enthralled when Wonwoo peels his shirt and sweats off. Moans escape him as Wonwoo further lowers his mouth from Junhui’s neck to his abdomen, then down to the inside of his thighs. Fuck, Junhui even _sounds_ ethereal.

 

\-----

 

They fall into a routine. Wonwoo wakes up before Junhui to go to school. He makes breakfast, and leaves some for his boyfriend on the dining table. He returns home, greeted by Junhui who has just made dinner. Sometimes, Wonwoo would drive home during his small breaks just to cuddle with Junhui on the couch. Other times, Junhui would visit him at university to bring him some food, just because Junhui feels like it. Some nights, Wonwoo would come home loaded with homework and tests to study for. Junhui would make him tea and stay up with him. But eventually, the older boy would be Wonwoo’s human reminder that sleep is, in fact, a _thing_ , and he’d end up snoring in Junhui’s arms.

The dinner plans with Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s other friends do push through one night. Wonwoo feels content watching his boyfriend get along so well with his friends. Soonyoung and Junhui have already been close friends since high school, so Soonyoung basically shrieks seeing Junhui for the first time in years. The two talk loudly all night, and eventually Wonwoo feels like _he’s_ thirdwheeling. Wonwoo doesn’t really mind.

 One Saturday morning, Wonwoo and Junhui are eating breakfast on the couch, like _responsible adults_. Wonwoo looks over at his boyfriend and asks, “Junnie, do you want to go anywhere today? I don’t have schoolwork.” Junhui turns towards him, his eyes growing wide, “Let’s go to the beach!” “Babe, right during the winter time?” Wonwoo laughs. “Yeah, why not? You’re the one who asked!” Junhui shoots back as he munches on his toast.

 

The two sit on a blanket sprawled across the sand. Another blanket hugs Wonwoo’s shoulders, while _his_ arms hug Junhui from behind. The wind brushes the elder’s hair against the younger’s clavicles. Their intertwined hands rest on Junhui’s stomach. “Don’t you think it’s cold?” Wonwoo asks right by Junhui’s ear. “That’s why you’re here to cuddle me, silly.” Junhui responds with a breathy laugh.

The fact that Junhui will be flying back home in a few days suddenly sinks in in Wonwoo’s mind. He tightens his embrace around Junhui. “Hey, you’re leaving soon…” is what he finally says after a comfortable silence. “Don’t remind me, babe.” Wonwoo feels the sadness in Junhui’s voice. “Maybe I can fly to China again in a few months time.” Wonwoo suggests, mentally going though his schedule and finding a slot where he could fit this hypothetical trip in. Junhui does the same and replies, “Or, maybe _I_ can come back here during the summer.” “Love, we’re doing a whole lot of travelling.” Wonwoo laughs sadly as he buries his nose in Junhui’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Junhui says this so quietly, almost a whisper. “Don’t be.” Wonwoo responds against the top of the other’s head.

 

\-----

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui does some more last-minute packing. Junhui’s flight is in a few hours, and Wonwoo feels disheartened, knowing that he’d only be seeing Junhui through a screen for a while again. Wonwoo finds it unfair his time with his boyfriend has ended so quickly. Why does this time have to be measured anyway? He remembers those nights Junhui would call him crying because of school. Wonwoo wished he could be there for his boyfriend and hold him and stroke his hair and assure him that everything would be all right. But he couldn’t. Wonwoo remembers that one time he got terribly sick and Junhui stayed on videocall with him all day because the latter felt so horrible he couldn’t take care of him. Junhui essentially did an hours-long live vlog that day, showing Wonwoo around his university campus and dorm. Wonwoo felt so at peace, he wished he could reach through the screen and kiss his boyfriend senseless _despite his germs_. But he couldn’t.

 Now, Junhui’s leaving. The apartment won’t feel like home anymore. Junhui will take that feeling with him to China, and Wonwoo will have to return to an un-home apartment. At this moment, an epiphany strikes Wonwoo: Junhui is his home, and he sure doesn’t want anything else but to _stay_ at home. Without thinking, Wonwoo just blurts out, “Junhui, move in with me.” Junhui looks up from his suitcase and turns to Wonwoo, surprise and worry evident in his eyes.

 

“A year.” Junhui whispers to Wonwoo’s ear as they’re locked in an embrace by the departure gates. Wonwoo pulls back, confused. “I graduate in a year, just wait for me, my love.” Junhui says softly. Wonwoo beams. He takes Junhui’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Alright, I guess I can deal with another twelve months of Facetime.” he says with a smile, his forehead touching Junhui’s.

 

\-----

 

And so that’s exactly what Wonwoo does. A year and a few months later, two framed graduation diplomas hang together on the living room wall. Two empty suitcases are stowed away side by side in a closet. Two naked bodies lay on the bed, limbs intertwined. Wonwoo looks at Junhui. The older’s profile is illuminated by the lamp on the bedside table. Eyes closed, chest gently rising and falling, a few strands of hair framing his forehead, Junhui is so _fucking_ ethereal.

Wonwoo smiles fondly. He gently taps Junhui awake, and the latter’s eyes flutter open. Without thinking, Wonwoo blurts out, more of a request than a question, “Marry me.” Junhui’s eyes widen in shock, but then begin to cry happy tears. They’re home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm @soonshiiine on twitter. let's be friends hihi 


End file.
